


Comfort During the Storm

by Sassywrites77



Series: Bucky Barnes One-Shots [11]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Being scared of a storm, Bucky saying doll, F/M, Fluffiness, mentions of thunder and lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywrites77/pseuds/Sassywrites77
Summary: The reader goes to Bucky for comfort during a storm.This was my Scared of the Storm square entry for star-spangled bingo.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Bucky Barnes One-Shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598275
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Comfort During the Storm

You woke up with a start, the loud boom of thunder ripping you from your deep sleep. You sat up in bed, hand to your chest as if that would quiet your pounding heart. It was quiet for a moment and then another loud rumble cut through the air followed by a streak of lightning you caught through your bedroom window. 

You hugged your pillow to your chest, trying to decide what to do. For as long as you can remember, storms had frightened you especially storms at night. Another loud crash closely followed by lightning, you could swear you felt your bed shake, had you crawling out of bed and slipping out of your room and down the hall. You stood outside of Bucky’s room, hand raised debating knocking. Just as you had finally worked up the courage, the door swung open.

“Hey, doll. Come in,” he said, standing aside for you to enter his room. When you hesitated, looking at him in confusion, wondering how he knew you were outside his door, he added, “FRIDAY told me you were out here. Storm scared ya, huh?”

You nodded your head as you stepped through the doorway, pillow still hugged tightly to your chest. “I’m sorry to bother you. I just...I don’t like being alone when it’s like this. Do you mind if I stay here with you? I mean, at least until the storm passes.”

“Of course, you can. Come on. My bed is plenty big enough for both of us,” he said with a soft smile.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to intrude or…” you trailed off as he gave you a look.

“Doll, I told ya that time we got caught out in the storm if ever ya got scared during a storm to come find me. Now come on, let’s try to get some sleep.”

Bucky laid down on the bed on his back, patting the other side of the bed. You crawled into the bed, laying down beside him, curling into a ball around your pillow, facing away from him. You had only been laying there a few seconds when the thunder rumbled again loudly overhead. You let out a little squeak, tightening your hold on the pillow. You heard Bucky sigh then the bed move as he shifted around.

“Come on, doll. Come ‘ere.”

You rolled over to find him on his side facing you, arms held out invitingly. You wiggled closer, feeling almost instantly comforted as he wrapped his arms around you, your head buried in his chest. It wasn’t long before you had fallen asleep, not waking up again until the next morning, still wrapped in Bucky’s arms.


End file.
